With His Whole Heart
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: Instead of Henry eating the apple turnover, Emma eats it. What are the turn of events this time? OSO!


Before Henry could eat the apple turnover, Emma got to it first. "Regina made it for me, Kid," she said. "I need you to understand."

Henry crossed his arms. "That the turnover's yours or that you're leaving without breaking the curse?" he asked.

"Henry, I know your mad," Emma said, "but I see that your mother taking very care of you."

"Eat the turnover, Emma," Henry replied, "and if you don't have your true love over you after a kiss, they you'll know I'm lying."

Emma looked at the turnover. Her true love was dead, and then there was no way to bring him back. "If I eat this, Henry, and turn out okay, will you stop all this nonsense about fairy tales?" she asked.

Henry sighed. "Yes," he said.

Emma looked at the apple turnover. She shouldn't be nervous eating a simple apple turnover, and Henry's fear was ridiculous at best. She took a bite out of the dessert, and then all of a sudden collapsed.

"Emma!" Henry said shouted and then ran to her.

* * *

At the police station, a man appeared on the floor, and he instantly knew something was wrong in his heart. The last thing he remembered was kissing Emma here. "Emma," he said and then there was pain in his heart. He rubbed his chest where his heart would be. He knew that it would be in there, and it would be all his to give to whoever he pleased. He knew that he would give his heart to Emma. The pain in his heart throbbed again as he thought of her, and he knew something was wrong with Emma.

He knew Emma had to be at her place she shared with Mary Margaret Blanchard since she wasn't here unless if she was at Granny's. He would try the apartment first, but he had to put on a disguise first so if Regina happened to see him then she'd know something was up.

He walked over to the closet, and he saw that Emma had kept his jacket. He was tempted to wear it, but he knew that would draw too much attention. "A red cloak," he said, and since he knew his fairy tales, he knew it had to belong to Little Red Riding Hood. "Thanks, Red." He put it on and put the hood over his head. He was lucky that the hood went over him really well.

He walked to the door, and he peeked out the door. He judged it to be mid-day; when the last he knew, it was night. It clearly wasn't. He slipped out and locked the door behind him. Apparently, he had his own set. He walked across the street and headed toward the apartment; he saw an ambulance in front of the building. He stopped in his tracks for one moment. "Emma," he said as they brought out a gurney. He ran to the ambulance, and luckily, the only one that saw him was Henry.

Henry ran over to him and looked up at him. Henry didn't question why he was brought back; he just took it in stride. "You have to kiss her," Henry said. "It's the only way to break the curse."

"True love's kiss," he said and then made his over to Emma. Several people looked at him with curiosity and amazement, but they didn't question him. When he got to Emma's side, he brushed her hair with his hand, said, "I love you", leaned down, and laid his lips on hers.

Just then Emma awoke and a burst of color spread out. "Graham," she said.

Graham smiled. "Hi, Emma," he said.

Emma blinked. "How did you?"

"Survive?" Graham asked.

"Magic," Henry said with a smile and then he looked around. "I think everyone else is starting to remember too."

"Fairy tales," Emma said.

"Now do you believe me?" Henry asked.

"I thought I stopped believing in them," she said as she sat him, "but I can't avoid the truth if it's right in front of me." She looked up at Graham. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Graham smiled at her. "The huntsman," he told her.

"The one who helped Snow White," Emma replied.

"I also helped your father," Graham replied. "Prince James. I helped him escape Regina."

"It's because of you that I allowed to be born," Emma said and then laid her hand down on her head.

"Does your head hurt?" Graham asked concerned.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Henry said. "After she ate the apple turnover, she went down hard."

"Maybe a little," Emma replied and then she saw Mary Margaret was with David coming their way. "Henry, who did you say my parents were?"

"Snow White and Prince James, but Snow White calls him Charming," Henry answered.

"Also known as..."

Henry smiled. "Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan," he told her.

"They're coming this way," Emma replied. "I don't know if I'm ready for reunion."

"I still want you to go to the hospital, Emma," Graham said, "because you went down pretty hard."

Emma nodded because she knew Graham wouldn't budge on this.

The paramedics, having both remembering old and new lives, loaded her into the ambulance.

"I'll go with you," Henry said knowing that Graham would do better with his grandparents by himself.

Emma nodded and Henry climbed in.

Before they closed the door, Emma said, "Wait."

The paramedics paused.

Emma looked at Graham. "Graham, I love you, too," she said.

Graham smiled. "I know," he said. "Your love brought me back."

The paramedic closed the door, then opened the door on the driver's side, and left the curb.

"Wait!" Snow said to the ambulance and then turned to Graham. "Where are they taking her?"

"The hospital," Graham replied. "Your step-mother gave her an apple turnover and when she collapsed, she hit her head pretty hard."

Charming looked at Graham. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked. "We had a funeral for you."

"Your daughter's love for me brought me back," Graham told him.

Snow started to tear up. "You're her true love," she said with realization.

Charming stared at his wife. "But she was only a baby yesterday," he said.

"Charming, she's twenty-eight," Snow told him, "and she found us."

"Yes, she did," Charming replied, "but I don't like the fact that you helped us just to take our daughter away from us."

"He's doing no such thing," Snow defended him. "What you will do is let your daughter be happy with this man."

"But does he love her?" Charming asked.

"I do," Graham replied. "I love her with my whole heart."

"And that's another matter," Charming replied. "I thought the Evil Queen had your heart."

"When I awoke, I knew my heart would belong to Emma," Graham said. "For as long as I live, she will always hold my heart."

"And what are you going to do about that?" Charming asked.

Snow sighed. "Charming, stop this interrogation," she demanded.

Charming gave her a look and then turned his attention back to Graham. "Well?"

"I want to marry her and make her happy if she'll have me," Graham replied.

"I can live with that," Charming replied and then turned to Snow. "Let's go see our daughter."


End file.
